Field of the Invention
Some embodiments relate to the general field of communications systems.
In particular, some embodiments relate to the upgradeability of such communications systems.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous communications systems are designed around physical or virtual links between various pieces of equipment or “objects”. These pieces of equipment communicate with one another by using standardized or proprietary physical data exchange protocols. Thus, by way of example, an audio/video communications system comprises a computer or processor unit, that depends on an operating system, together with various peripherals that are physically connected to the system.
The lifetime of such a system is typically associated with the ability of its pieces of equipment to keep up with technological advance. A close association exists between the various pieces of equipment as from the initial design of the system, which complicates the task of upgrading the system, e.g. in order to add new capabilities.